Known supporting devices consist of collars in two parts, the diameter of such collars being slightly larger than the outside diameter of the pipe, and of asbestos rings disposed between the collars and the pipes and clamped against the pipes by the collars. However, such supporting devices are not suitable when the pipes are thin-walled in proportion to their diameter and are subjected to large temperture variations since the temperature of the fluid which flows therein can vary appreciably. Indeed, thin-walled pipes tend to sag between their supports and thermal expansion and contraction can cause the pipes to separate from their collars. If it is required to prevent deformation of the pipes, many support devices must be provided; this is expensive and inconvenient during maintenance of the pipes. Further, the pipes are not protected against earthquakes.
The present invention aims to provide a device for supporting pipes which holds the pipes while allowing enough play to avoid deformations subsequent to thermal expansion and contraction and protects them to a great extent from the effects of earthquakes while having a relatively simple structure which is easy to assemble or to dismantle.